Final Trial
by Iamwatchingyou
Summary: Konoha doesn't have just one demon. The hyuuga's have something to hide. A certain jounin gets a student whose past is scarily similar to his own. And Neji accidentally made the number1 knuckle headed hyperactive nija of the new generation. There's cussin
1. Neji

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me no matter how much I want it to.

Authors: warnings: There is a hint of yaoi in here, so readers beware. Oh, and some OOC goodness.

Additional warning: this is a story written by a mentally disadvantaged person with nothing better to do. I'm not sure where I'm gonna go with this.



A pair of pearly eyes stared out at the courtyard where the heiress of the Hyuuga clan sparred vehemently with her little sister. They followed every finger that struck a blow, every foot that took a step, every fine hair that blew in the wind.

Those hands were accurate, those feet were sure, and even their hair played a roll no matter how small in the delicate balance that directed the fight. There was almost a rhythm to it, a carefully planned strategy that made this sparring session into a complicated dance.

There was another rhythm, this one very soft and a lot slower, but growing steadily louder and nearer.

Scene changes…….well, sort of.

Hyuuga Neji walked down an almost deserted corridor, inhabited only by a few bugs, a fly or two, and a fine layer of dust. Nobody ever bothered to visit her anymore. Nobody had wanted to for six years.

...Besides him.

He was the only one who ever came down these hallways, except for the servants once a month to clean briefly. Her food was brought by a dumb waiter, which could be used to carry food all over the house.

It disgusted him.

He ran his hands over the bamboo frame hesitantly as if having second thoughts about opening the rice paper screen door.

The visitors who used to come, who never returned; their fear was not unfounded.

Even Neji himself had a slight case of nerves on these weekly visits.

……But he always came back.

That was the one thing that set Neji apart from the others. He always came back to her, no matter what, and regularly. Even Hinata's ventures here were few if you consider her enormous heart.

His hand slid the screen door open silently.



So likies, no likies?

...Come on people, tell me!

Anyway, first Naruto fic, so don't expect anything extravagant.


	2. Kyoui

Well, even due to the lack of reviews I am still posting a new chapter anyhow.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to no one but Kishimoto-sama although I hope it'll be for sale by the time I have enough money to attain it.

Author's warnings: same old same old, but I am looking at SasuNaru, NejiNaru, GaaNaru, and OcOc.

Oh and this has more about Naruto than I am telling you in the first two chapters, believe it.

Additional warning: I will kill anyone who flames because Neji is out of character. I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT HE WAS!

Anyway, if you have time to review, please do. I am sorry if I have forsaken my other stories, but I am simply dry of ideas for them. Besides, my brother deleted my previous work and I have no idea where I left off. That's if anyone even cares.



The door opened soundlessly, yet, she seemed to have heard him anyway.

"Neji ni-san, is that you?" The delicate voice made the inquiry more of a statement. She had known it was him.

Neji smiled. No matter how hard he tried, he could never surprise this particular person.

A small hand caressed his cheek and all hesitation, all reluctance, shattered on the spot. He pulled her into a loving embrace as slender arms circled his waist and a little face snuggled into his chest.

They broke apart as he sat down and she settled onto his knee. Side by side, they sat in a comfortable silence.

Neji took a little while to look over the pretty little girl in his arms. There are many people who were ready to bet that Hyuuga Neji is the prettiest person in all of Konoha. How they would have laughed to see him put to shame by a mere child at the delicate age of ten.

Her face resembled his closely enough, but a lot more effeminate and childlike. It sort of radiated innocence making her look completely angelic.

And those eyes, those beautiful snow white eyes.

Most Hyuugas' eyes were far from being completely white, often with lighter colors around the rim and only white pupils (if you look closely). His own eyes were had a bluish mauve edge while Hinata's and Hanabi's were downright lavender. That is, unless they were using the byakugan which is beside the point.

However, her eyes were different. They were the whitest white can possibly get. There was no other color to taint the pearls she held. The whiteness practically glowed despite her unusually pale skin.

She should go out in the sunlight more often.

……Or at least open the window on a daily basis.

He looked steadily back at her sweet face.

It was too bad those jewel-like eyes are completely useless. Beauty means little if you are blind.

"How did the mission go with Lee-san?" He didn't think she would remember, but of course she must. He was whining about how he would have to spend five full days with the prattling of Lee and Gai and the constant fawning of that one Kunoichi put on the VIP body guard mission.

"Fairly alright," he chuckled and buried his face in her silky hair. It had grown down to her knees now. "Of course, I can't say I despaired of leaving the two to their devices. And of course there was that one girl, Kaitou Hanae. I thought she would never let go of me."

A small smile crossed pink lips that did not smile very often.

"What about Naruto?" She asked. "You and he aren't trying to kill each other anymore, are you?"

He tousled her hair. "You know very well, we're friends now."

"Yeah," she spoke softly yet clearly, "But I ask all them same."

"You little…" Most people think of her as an emotionless, quiet child, aloof to the world. Neji thinks the contrary. She is simply shy because of her blindness, like Hinata because her own little sister used to look down on him. The same fate seemed unlikely to befall him, however.

……Even if his baby sister is a demon vessel.

She was no where near the power Uzumaki Naruto managed to achieve, but a demon host she still was. It was the reason she was hidden away in the first place.

Sealing it in her had drained his father's strength considerably and contributed to his untimely death.

……But he could never hate her for it, just like he couldn't hate Naruto for bearing Kyuubi inside him.

Yeah, Neji knew. He's known for some time but never bothered Naruto about it. If the blonde had wanted him to know, he would have said something. It was better that way.

And he did spill the beans eventually.

Suddenly, something hard was pressed into his hand. He smiled at the trinket.

Blind or not, no one could deny that she was incredibly skilled with her hands. After all, she really had nothing else to do.

He put the choker necklace around his neck and patted the hard little skull that rested on his shoulder.

He started to talk about his missions again, and his friends, and senseis. His life was never boring. It was his way of giving her a small taste of the world she was hidden from. She was, after all his oldest confidant.

He stopped talking when he heard a soft snoring signifying that she was asleep. Tenderly, he placed her onto her futon and tucked her in, resisting he childish urge to squeeze her to death while squealing 'CUUUTE!' like some fan girl...or more recently, Hanabi (where she picked up that habit he'll never know).

Scene changes

"Hey Neji," Konoha's number one hyperactive knuckle-headed looked over to the Hyuuga who was once again having lunch with him at Ichiraku's.

"Yeah?" Neji snapped out of his day-dreaming state.

"I was wondering," Naruto stopped to take a gulp of noodles. "How come, every week, you show up with a new piece of jewelry?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, last week it was a bracelet. The week before it was a ring, the week before that, you had an arm band, and now a choker necklace?" Neji contemplated on whether he should tell the truth. Ah well, it couldn't hurt, right?

"Hinata's not the only Hyuuga with a little sister, you know." His voice was barely audible. "Whereas Hanabi is a skilled fighter, she is a master smith. She made these for me."

"Really?" Naruto was interested alright, maybe a little too much for his liking. There were still some things that he wanted to keep to himself. Although, Naruto knew both the pain of loss and the loneliness of a demon vessel, hence they would probably be good for each other. Still, better not to say everything. "What's her name?"

Hyuuga Kyoui, but my father used to refer to her as Shuushin."



Kyoui-miracle

Shuushin-final trial

If you are asking me how Shuushin makes the stuff without injuring herself and all that. Well, I will tell you later.

As for why Neji didn't notice, well…….it's not like he didn't notice, he just never chose to comment on it.


	3. Hiashi

Okay this is the third chappie and I'm looking at a very light NejiNaru, but I'm not sure yet. Any ideas?

Disclaimer: must I do this every time? I don't want to be reminded that I don't own Naruto and probably never will.

Author's warnings: blah, blah, blah, you should know what I'm going to say.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Neji was still pondering his conversation with Naruto as he came home.

Was it smart to let the blonde know about her? What if, well, what if something happened?

Neji shook his head violent.

'_Come on Neji, what kind of a person do you take him for?'_

Naruto wouldn't do anything overly stupid. He wouldn't hurt Kyoui.

'At least not intentionally.' Neji could almost feel a sweat drop. It was true. There were times he wondered at the complete cluelessness (is that even a word) of his fellow chuunin (they were planning on taking the jounin exams this year, but with this and that going on, none of the rookie nine had been able to).

Still, Naruto has proven time and again just how reliable he is, when he believes the situation is serious.

The overall problem was getting him to be serious. That might take a little time.

"Hiashi-sama," why does that voice sound so familiar?

"Yes?" There was a hint of shock in his uncle's voice. Barely distinguishable, but it was there.

Then it hit Neji like a ton of bricks (or Lee and Gai-sensei). What was he, stupid? How could he not realize who that was? Neji headed towards the main mansion as fast as his legs could carry him (he was there a second later).

"I would like to become a ninja."

Hiashi looked at his youngest niece. It's been sometime since anyone had approached him so directly with a request, especially one that could almost be considered a demand. She's very bold for the family baby.

She hasn't been out of that room for years. Maybe he'll humor her, just this once.

"What makes you think you can become a ninja?" It sounded a little colder than he had intended, but hey, at least he didn't just say no.

"There are aspects of a ninja I can learn, techniques I can use, without ever needing my eyes." It was a simple statement, but an astonishing one.

Hiashi waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

……She thinks it's actually possible.

After a moment of silence, she spoke again.

"You don't think I can do it, Hiashi-sama." She stated simply. "However, sometimes a ninja has no use for her eyes. Depending on them completely, is a fool's errand."

Hiashi's eyes narrowed slightly.

Neji sensed danger and decided to save his sister from punishment.

"Hiashi-sama." He burst into the room.

"Neji." Hiashi nodded in acknowledgement. "I suppose you've heard everything."

"I have sir." Neji bowed his head. "My deepest apologies, I shouldn't have been filling her head with such fantasies. If any punishment was intended for her, I will bear it."

Hiashi was amused by the antics of his nephew. It was no secret how much he loved his baby sister, but few in the Hyuuga family had ever gone so far as to take the punishment for someone else. He wished Hinata and Hanabi were that close.

"Neji nii-san." Her eye diverted from Hiashi to her brother, her expression never changing. It almost seemed as if she was the older sibling telling him to quiet down.

……This was why even Hiashi was a little reluctant to come into contact with the child. She wasn't normal, even for Hyuuga standards.

"This does not concern you." There was a hurt look in Neji's eyes. "I'll admit, you did tell me some very interesting things about the ninja life, but my decision is entirely my own." She turned back to Hiashi. "Hiashi-sama, if I have offended you, I did not mean to, and if you still wish to punish me, commence as you will."

'She's brave that one. Not even he had ever just accepted punishment without batting an eyelash.'

"You do realize that there are expectations to be met when you enter the academy as a Hyuuga." She nodded. "The reputation of our clan will rest on your shoulders the first time you enter those doors."

"I will enter the school under a different name." This was completely unexpected. "I will not shame the family. The other students need not know who I am."

She turned to walk away leaving both Neji and Hiashi with guilt clawing at their hearts, and maybe a little bit of indignity.

"Kyoui," her uncle's voice halted her. It sounded angry to her. "You are a Hyuuga and you will walk into that school with your head held up high. I will not having a member of my family hide under such a facade in public."

She turned around to face him. The slight upward tilt of her mouth showed how immensely happy she was. If she was alone, she would have probably jumped for joy. Hyuugas never smiled in front of other Hyuugas……or anybody else for that matter (except Hinata but we all know how sweet she is).

"I think Neji can handle the registration forms." He almost smiled too, but schooled his face into a stern expression. "Since you have a handicap I will not expect straight A's, however, I do expect you to at least pass. One failing grade and you will be taken out of the academy. Am I understood Kyoui-san?"

"Yes sir." She bowed. "I will do my best."

"And Kyoui-san?"

"Yes?"

"Why is it that you want to become a ninja?"

"I want to prove to myself and the world, that being blind will not inhibit me from living like a normal person. If I do not make a good ninja, it is because I have no talents for the art of fighting, not because I am barred from it due to my eyes." She bowed, turned, and left with the grace, dignity, and elegance Hiashi wished he possessed.

……Wow……

……Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the powerful Hyuuga clan, is jealous of a ten-year-old blind girl……

……That is a truly creepy thought.

Scene changes

Naruto smiled at the episode he had just witnessed. So this was the great Shuushin, the blind smith. He didn't expect her to be this little though.

'_I told you she was ten'_

'_She's small for a ten-year-old. I'd say she was eight if I didn't know better.'_

'_Stupid human, you shouldn't be the one to judge people by their size. You don't look your age either.'_

'_I know, I know. I'm hopeless. I'm stupid. Why am I still alive even?'_

'_Dumb kit, you're not that stupid, just a lot denser than a demon should be.'_

'_I resent that. After all, it was my idea to follow Neji home.'_

'_Yeah, but it took you almost ten minutes to figure out his kid sister was the demon I was talking about.'_

'_How did you know anyway?'_

'_Kyoukutou always had a soft spot for the handicapped, and the only reason she would be hidden away is because she is possess by her. And anyway, how can a normal blind person make jewelry?'_

'_Or maybe she was locked away because she is blind, since I, for one, have never before seen a blind Hyuuga And what does that mean/ Just because you haven't se one doesn't mean one doesn't exist without some sort of demon possessing them.'_

……Well not physically blind.

He performed the hand seals for his father's infamous Shuunshin no Jutsu and teleported back home. He wanted to squeeze in a little more training. When he becomes a jounin, maybe Tsunade baa-chan to let him supervise a gennin team, maybe Shuushin's.

If she doesn't learn how to control her powers, who knows what might happen?

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Me: watches chibified Naruto characters play Powerpuff Girls.

Chibi Neji-chan: I am strong. I am lethal. I am NEJI-JI-JI!

Chibi Kiba-chan: Oh no, Neji-ji-ji is attacking and I've run out of CHOCOLATE!

Chibi Shino-chan: Why don't you call the Powerpacked Punks?

Chibi Kiba-chan: Great idea! (Picks up dead cell phone) Oi, Powerpacked Punks.

Chibi Gaara-chan (with red ribbon on his head): What's the problem mayor?"

Chibi Kiba-chan: Can you guys buy me some chocolate?

Chibi Shino-chan: What about Neji?

Chibi Kiba-chan: Oh yeah, and Neji-ji-ji is attacking, can you take care of him too?

Chibi Gaara-chan: We're on it, let's go team!

Chibi Gaara-chan/Naru-chan (hair in two pig tails)/Sasu-chan: Duh duh duh duh! (Pretends to fly to kitchen, grab a chocolate bar and delivers it to Kiba before picking a fight with Neji)

Chibi Naru-chan: NOT SO FAST NEJI-JI-JI!

Chibi Neji-chan: THE POWERPACKED PUNKS!

Ten-ten-chan and Lee-chan was cheering while Ino-chan and pink menace were cat fighting (GO INO GO!!!!) and Shikamaru-chan was sleeping and Chouji-chan was stuffing his already stuffed little self with more chips.

The chibies roll around with each other as I repeatedly asked my self what Kind of disillusioned mind is able to think of this crap. Oh yeah, and did I mention the laughing like some hyena that got high part?

You: freak of nature

Me: hey, I heard that!


	4. Hanabi

Disclaimer: you know the drill, I do not own Naruto.



"Hello class." Umino Iruka smile affectionately at the bundles of trouble he just couldn't help but get attached to.

His eyes flicker to a certain dark haired, pale, lavender-eyed person sitting at the back of the room.

There were, of course, some more annoying than others.

"We have a new student." He continued. "Please give her a warm welcome."

He gave everyone a look that plainly said 'or else'. However, most of the class disregarded it. Iruka can look frightening when he wants to, but everyone knows it's only for show. The worst he'll give is an hour of detention.

Iruka scowled at his students, but beckoned the new kid in anyway.

As soon as she entered, all activity ceased to exist. Every single eye in the room was pasted onto the new kid.

The boys were drooling.

The girls were awed.

And Hanabi looked shocked to say the least.

"Everyone, please say hello to the newest member of this class, Hyuuga Kyoui-san."

"Konichiwa minna-sama." She took a short bow, as the male population of the class shouted their hellos. Most of the girl looked more or less envious of all the attention she was getting, and Hanabi simply nodded in acknowledgement.

Iruka pointed her to a desk in the back which she walked to obediently.

As she walked he remembered the conversation they had had just this morning, right before school.

Flashback

"Hello Kyoui-san." The chuunin teacher smiled at his newest pupil.

After a moment of silence, she looked up.

"Iruka-sensei," her voice was soft, yet clear. "You know, don't you? You know that I'm blind."

Iruka seemed aback, but nodded before he could stop himself. Still, she seemed you know that he nodded. How that was possible, he wasn't entirely sure.

"I'd like you to keep that a secret, just between the two of us."

"But doesn't Hanabi know about you already?"

"Yes, but I do not feel the obligation to flaunt my little…disadvantage to the rest of the world just yet." She smiled sheepishly.

"You don't have to be ashamed of being blind, Kyoui-san." Iruka sighed. Another one with a fairly low self-esteem, and also a Hyuuga. He could tell that she didn't want attention.

"I am not ashamed of it, Iruka-sensei." she stated without the slightest hint of indignation, or even anger. She was simply stating a fact. Another one, emotionless. "I just don't want to be treated in any special way simply because I'm blind. I want to someday, be able to say that I become a ninja with my own skill, not because of any special treatment."

"But there are assignments that I can't give without giving you away."

"That's alright, Iruka-sensei," she nodded slightly. "I can take care of the situation, myself, just please, don't tell anyone."

"Okay." Iruka was very reluctant to agree. "Let me show you where you'll be sitting."

End of flashback

Those eyes bore into his very soul, as unseeing as they maybe. She was a child one should watch out for, but he couldn't help, but wish he could help her in some way.

He had indeed heard about the panther demon Kyoukutou, and about the child in which she resided. Most people weren't aware of her though. They were too busy hating Naruto. And most of it didn't happen near the village anyway. There was no lasting damage. The only reason he was told, was that Anko had been one of the jounin there and decided to tell some of the Kunoichi during lunch break who in turn passed it to other Kunoichi who told Suzume who mentioned it to him.

Iruka, being the curious person he is, wanted to find out more. After hearing small snippets of the dying rumor, he had given up and looked at the birth records. It was only now that knew who she was. The name Hyuuga Kyoui wasn't in the records. He would've remembered if it had been.

……Besides, this child was the only one in fire country who had been born on the exact same day, almost dead, when the panther ran through the streets of Konoha severely wounded and disappeared.

He stole another small glance at her, and felt the stab of pity he hadn't felt since Naruto was here. Maybe, just maybe, he could build her into the ninja she wants to be.

Scene changes……Not really

Hanabi occasionally threw her little cousin a fleeting glance. She knew Kyoui was to attend the academy, didn't mean she wanted her here.

Flashback

"Hanabi," her father had approached her early yesterday afternoon. "Your cousin will start her first day at the academy tomorrow."

Hanabi nearly dropped the shuriken she was using for target practice.

"Father, she's blind!" Hanabi exclaimed in shock. She almost never experiences shock. "There's no way she could pass the academy. Sending her there is practically suicide."

"She wants it, and I have seen no reason to refuse her request."

"She's BLIND." Hanabi retorted as if that answered everything. "She can't hit a target, detect her opponent, or even read the school books. Sending her to the academy would not only be a waste of time, it would be a major blow to her self esteem."

"Target practice is not all there is to being a ninja." Hiashi contradicted his youngest daughter gently. He had changed since he saw the Kyuubi boy in action. "There are other ways of detecting an opponent, and as for the books, well, I admit, I never really read them in my school days either."

Hanabi simply gaped at her father.

Shortly after Hiashi left, Hanabi renewed her training with vigor.

She didn't know much about Kyoui, but what she did know, she wasn't sure she took to. After all, who's ever heard of a blind Hyuuga?

And raising her hopes like that, and then letting the teachers smack them down, that sounded incredibly cruel. It was a wonder Neji wasn't stomping around the mansion screaming at the top of his lungs for her father to reconsider. She threw her last shuriken so hard it snapped the target in two.

"You're agitated." Neji had been watching her that whole time.

"How can I not be?" She nearly snapped. "I'm surprised you're not trying everything you can to keep her away from the academy. You know she'll never make it."

"Who knows?" Neji whispered. "She just might."

"Neji-san?" Hanabi had always had a great amount of respect for Neji. He was strong, and always logical, What changed him now?

"Please, Hanabi," He knelt down until he was at eye level with her. "Promise me you'll help Shuushin get through the academy, or at least, don't crush her dreams."

Hanabi nodded reluctantly, and Neji gave her a small smile and a 'thanks' (which for Hyuuga standards, is a whole lot).

End of flashback

Even so, she had no idea her cousin would be placed in her own class. She was a year too young! The academy was already a radical idea, but skipping a grade too? Kyoui was an apt learner, but this is thin ice.

Hanabi had to admit she was still worried. She had promised Neji, but she still didn't think it was a very bright idea, putting Kyoui through this kind of stuff. It's about to leak out sooner or later.

Scene changes……or at least we're switching characters anyway.

Shuushin sat down in the empty seat and stared (pretended to stare) at her interlocked fingers as Iruka-sensei started his lesson for the day.

'_Kyoukutou-san?'_ She mentally begged her inner demon for help.

'_What is it kitten?' _The voice that answered was a gentle one, almost like the mother she had never met.

'_You will help me, right?'_

'_Of course, baby. I'll be in your head if you need me.'_

'_Thank you.'_



So now will anyone at all bother telling me whether I should continue?


	5. Naruto

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, Naruto doesn't belong to me blah, blah, blah, and blah.



It was true. She could not see, but never the less she could still feel the wary eyes of her peers focused on her.

She had intended on being a simple wall flower, blending into her surroundings like she wasn't even there.

……So much for that plan.

Flashback

"Hi," the boy next to her whispered, "I'm Kaitou Suzuka. Ya wanna eat lunch together today?"

Kyoui nods shyly.

A couple hours later

"Hey," a different boy asked, "Ya wanna hang out with me and my friends?"

"Hey! She said she'd eat with me." Suzuka complained. There started and argument that lasted till the end of lunch so nobody really ate anything.

Several days later

"Hey you!" one of the girls marched up to her followed by her friends, "You with no eyes." Kyoui almost smiled at that. What could she possibly know? "What makes you think you can march around the school like you own it, having everyone do things for you?"

"I try not to." She whispered.

"TRY NOT TO!" The girl and her groupies looked furious. "HA! I know people like you. You think you're so cute, acting all sweet and innocent, just so you could get attention and favors. You can't pull a B in class otherwise. I'll bet you can't even take something as small as a flick across the forehead. There's no way you'll ever be a ninja."

Kyoui simply turned away, but one of the girls tacked her from behind. She managed to dodge so the girl hit the ground. That was excuse enough for the rest of the girls to assault her, one on ten.

"That's enough!" A new voice entered the feud. "You shouldn't be picking on someone smaller than you are."

Hanabi pushed the girls out of the way and slung one arm around Kyoui's shoulders. "You're the ones who don't deserve to be in the academy."

"Nee-chan." She looked up pleadingly, but Hanabi continued, shouting the last part out to everybody. "If I see any of you near my little cousin again, I'm gonna beat you up so bad, your parents won't recognize ya!"

"Hanabi nee-chan," she spoke a little louder. "It's not necessary."

Hanabi looked upon her, almost with pity. She didn't like that. "They shouldn't pick on you because you're a little different. In fact, they should be grateful for another Hyuuga in the academy. Scum like them do not deserve to be ninja."

End of flashback

Ever since then, almost no one approached her. It didn't stop her from feeling bad though. They never voiced it because of Hanabi's influence (she didn't like that either), but she could feel the contempt radiating from them. They hated her to the very bottom of their hearts.

'_Kitten, is something the matter?'_

'_Everyone's afraid of me. If that was because of my own power, I might have felt a little better, but they're only scared of Hanabi."_

'_It's alright, kitten. One day, they'll acknowledge you. One day, we'll show them we can rock.'_

Scene change

Hanabi stayed in the shadows, watching her little cousin eating her rather small bentou, just some ongiri, some tempura, and a little water (a rather economical lunch).

A smiled played across Hanabi's face as watched Kyoui space off. Her cousin was so cute! Kyoui was always naturally smaller than those her age since her birth. And even now, at the age of ten, she still looked like she belonged in the second grade which was why she was often insulted. Hanabi took these banters personally. Any insult against a Hyuuga not made by another Hyuuga, especially to the younger sister of the family prodigy Hyuuga Neji, counted as an insult to their entire clan.

The smile disappeared as she glared at the group of girls trying to set a trap for her little cousin. They immediately backed off, but Kyoui looked up anyway in the direction the girls used to be. She must have heard them.

'_She must think they all hate her.' _Hanabi mused. _'With them idiots constantly trying to trip her up.'_

Kyoui couldn't see the longing gazes she received from half the male population of the school. They've even gone far enough to stalk her (of course Hanabi made sure they never came closer than twenty feet, so the rest of the school still thinks she could see.)

But after that fateful day Hanabi had decided to keep a closer eye on her. She had promised she would. A Hyuuga does not go back on her promise. A Hyuuga does not fail.

Besides she no longer regretted promising Neji to protect his little sister.

Scene change

"Okay class," Iruka smiled fondly at everyone, especially a certain little blind girl in the back of the room. Kyoui's come a long way considering her condition. They all have. Sadly, Iruka could also picture quite a few students he would be seeing again next year. Well, it's not like you don't get slackers now and then. "When you name is called, proceed to the testing room."

"Arisu Ayame." The girl who had attacked Kyoui on her fourth day of school entered the testing room. After fifth teen minutes she came out smiling.

Hanabi snorted at her air of triumph. Iruka had to agree, even though Ayame was one of the better students she still only scratched a C+ due to her complete lack of talent in Tai jutsu or in any physical ability at all (she could just barely use kunai and shuriken properly).

"Daigo Haru." Ah, the class bad boy. He would probably make it, considering he was one of the best, second only to Hanabi. There would be no problems with him.

"Inuzuka Koaru." Oh great, the class clown made it, just barely. Iruka felt sorry for whoever had to teach him next.

Sarutobi Konohamaru." Iruka sighed. A mini-Naruto, that one, at least he passed.

"Hateshi Moegi." Well, one of the teams is a given. Though he must, say Moegi, too, had come far. She was well on her way to being a competent (and frighteningly creative) Gen jutsu artist.

"Kinaki Udon." And we have the Konohamaru ninja squad.

"Nara Akiko." The laziest of the students, but she had potential, he remembered teaching another one from that clan (thinks of a certain jounin from the intelligence department).

"Kaitou Suzuka." A real fire ball and with decent enough grades. Just your average apprentice, trying to do everything at once.

"Hyuuga Hanabi." No worries there. If she didn't pass with flying colors then he owned a full collection of those disgusting Icha Icha Paradise books (shivers). She was like a female Neji in miniature, cool, calm and a complete genius. She has half the male population of the academy (the other half were either chasing her cousin or still though girls had cooties) drooling over her and the female population in awe of her.

"Hyuuga Kyoui." Oh, oh, now he's worried. Kyoui isn't the most sociable person in the class. Some can go almost as far as to say that she was another Hinata. However, this one didn't have the benefits of a reputation carried by the heiress of the main family of the Hyuuga Clan. There's bound to be trouble, whoever her team turns out to be. She was a middle ranked Kunoichi with the usual string of B's and the occasional A or C, so he wasn't sure if she could fight off the abuse of two other ninja. However, she seemed to be able to hold out alright enough, if only that the others are too afraid of Hanabi to try anything drastic.

Hanabi glared at one of the other kids for putting their foot out when Kyoui was in their path, whether it was on purpose or not.

Okay, make that anything at all.

The only ones who didn't seem to be targeting her were the very little kids in the first two grades. The boys still thought girls had cooties, but they made an exception for Kyoui and often came to her for help. It was a wonder no one suspected she was blind.

He zoned out as the name of less noticeable students were called. As suspected, only 2/3 of the class actually made it up to scratch.

After dismissing the class, Iruka set himself to putting the teams together. Then his eyes widened.

………sixteen students in total have passed.

There are three genin to a team and sixteen students have passed. Iruka wasn't entirely sure how to go about this. On some uncanny situation, the number of students who passed had always been divisible by three. They had a close shave with Naruto just barely passing five years ago, but now, there was an odd one out.

Iruka was pondering this when...…

"HEY IRUKA-SENSEI!!!!!!" The poor chuunin nearly toppled over due to the volume of the newest jounin on the block.

He was seriously considering going to the Godaime and asked for a muzzle to be put over Naruto at appropriate times and places.

"Naruto, not now." Iruka tried to wave his former student away.

"Hey sensei, what's wrong?" Naruto looked curious. "Anything I can do to help?"

Iruka smiled at the blonde boy. Naruto had always been like that. If the issue was a mere annoyance, he'd make it worse with teasing, if it turns out to really bother the academy teacher, he would try to help, emphasis on _try._

"I doubt it." Iruka shook his head. There was nothing wrong with telling him, right? "For the first time in history, only sixteen students graduated. I don't want to hold anyone back, but to put four to a squad, well, that messes up the whole order and will create more problems come the chuunin exams."

"Which teams do you think fit best together for an equal balance?" Naruto asked. Iruka listed the options.

"So this girl, Kyoui, is the odd one out? What's she like?"

"Yeah," Iruka nodded sadly. "She's pretty much your average ninja. You know, the usual string of B's, graduated with a B+ average, so she's not bad. The bad thing is…"

"The bad thing is……."Naruto prompted.

"She another Hinata, but this time, with no main family reputation. She is also the only girl the glass bad-boy, Haru would so much as tolerate. Because of this, not so many people are willing to get close to her. Hanabi can stand her ground obviously, and her influence is usually enough, but when she's not around well……frankly I'm worried."

"Wait, she's a Hyuuga, right?"

"Well, yes."

"Go solo."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????"

It's not like she needs a team anyway. I mean come on, she has a family of _tensai_ to help her through things and in the chuunin exams you can always throw together two genin who haven't passed the first one or two times around. Given a tiny bit of time, they'll work something out." Naruto smiled

He was definitely no convinced.

"Come on Iruka-sensei," Naruto bounced up and down on his desk. "Assign her a separate jounin teacher so there will be no conflicts."

"Naruto…"

"Remember the last time you put together ninja who bickered day and night?" Iruka grumbled. Naruto was right, team seven was far from being to most operational squad on campus. Sasuke and Naruto were a perfect pair, but putting Sakura in the mix had not been a smart move. Iruka was mortified and Naruto had been traumatized by the actual happenings.

"Fine, fine, you got me," Iruka huffed a little annoyed. "But I doubt we have enough jounin to spare."

"Of course we do!"

"Oh really," Iruka smacked Naruto on the head. "Presently the only ones who are willing to take on genin are Ten-ten, Hinata, Kiba, Kakashi, and Sasuke, and he had to be forced into it by Tsunade-sama. That's only five."

"You got me."

"You?!!!" Iruka burst out laughing. Naruto frowned.

"Naruto, you can't handle a troupe of genin." Naruto crossed his arms and huffed.

"Maybe not a team," Naruto admitted grudgingly, "but what about one?"



Oooohhh, Naru-chan gets a disciple. How will this turn out?


	6. Iruka

"Kyoui-san," Hanabi called to her little cousin. "It's time to go."

"Coming, Hanabi nee-chan," Kyoui called back as Neji checked her equipment again one more time. After giving her brother a quick hug, she raced out to meet her older cousin.

They walked to the academy in the comfortable silence the two often shared.

Hanabi smiled at the incredible irony.

They knew nothing about one another. They may both be Hyuugas, but they came from two entirely different worlds with two entirely different personalities.

……But never the less, she would still willingly protect her baby cousin as best she can.

Scene change

Neji watched the two girls leaving. He smiled.

Hanabi had changed for the better. She no longer felt the need to criticize people over practically everything.

As for Kyoui, she was a sweet and tranquil child still. That might bode well for her dream of becoming a competent ninja. Actually, she was Hinata all over again. He just hoped she didn't cave under her new instructor.

……Who is her new instructor anyway?

Scene Change

Iruka watched as everyone filed into the classroom.

Predictably, Kyoui sat near Hanabi. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon sat together. Girls fought over the seats nearest to Haru. And Koaru was shouting at the top of his lungs. Nothing seems to be out of place.

Well, time for the announcements.

Scene change

"Okay class I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully." Hanabi zoned out as Iruka-sensei called out names she didn't care to recognize.

Although she did pay attention to the more memorable ones like Ayame (thank god she wasn't on Kyoui's team). She has yet to let up on her grudge against Kyoui, and Hanabi has yet to forgive her. Or Haru, whom she was sure, would taint the little Hyuuga. And of course the ever famous Konohamaru squad was always amusing to watch when one wanted to kill time.

"Hyuuga Hanabi." So this is her squad. That chuunin had better have put Kyoui in her team or he is soooooo gonna pay.

"Inuzuka Koaru.' Hanabi felt herself suppress a groan. That is soooooo fucking unfair. She couldn't believe Iruka would give her the cruel and unusual punishment of having to spend almost everyday till the chuunin exams with the class idiot.

"Kaitou Suzuka." Oh the…... wait……did she just hear Iruka sensei NOT say a name that didn't start with a K and end with a –youi.

Scene change

Something told Iruka to pack up and get out of town while he still can.

The infamous Hyuuga death glare he received from Hanabi did nothing to convince him otherwise.

Scene change

Anyone who didn't know Hanabi would say she looked bored, and maybe a tad disappointed at whomever her teammates happen to be, but in truth, the second youngest child of the Hyuuga household was seething in, almost inhuman, anger.

She couldn't believe Iruka sensei placed her in any other team besides hers. What was gonna happen to Kyoui? That chuunin knows full well how everyone treated her. There was no way Iruka was that damn stupid.

But as Hanabi berated Iruka silently, she began to notice that he had called together no more teams. Kyoui's name hadn't even been mentioned. Well, it hadn't, until……

"Kyoui-san," Iruka turned to the girl next to her. "Please see me at lunch there is something I need to talk to you about. Now, everyone may do as they please until lunch time, but I want no extremely loud noises to disrupt the younger classes, no leaving the classroom, no abuse of school property (he glared at Haru) no insulting classmates (Ayame), and (looking specifically at Kaoru) definitely no setting up chalk, bucket, and/or PAINTBALL WITH PLASTIC KUNAI TRAPS!!!!!!"

There was a chorus of groans from the class, the loudest being Kaoru. As Iruka flicked his wrist people moved over to talk to different people, and Kaoru jumped around the class room talking to everybody.

"Hey," a soft voice spoke behind Hanabi. It was Suzuka.

"What do you want?" Hanabi glared at him. After that first day, Suzuka barely bothered to talk to Kyoui (though they sat next to each other all the time) much less start a conversation. To tell the truth, Hanabi didn't mind his silence one bit, and wasn't too eager for it to discontinue.

"Can't I just sit next to a girl I've sat next to for the pass two years?"

"What's the point?" Hanabi asked pointedly. "It's not like you ever even talk to her."

"Just a little familiarity before my parents and our sensei decide to turn my world upside down."

"Um," Kyoui's confused voice could barely be heard. Suzuka's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Kyoui was actually speaking to him even when she didn't have to. He ran over to the window to see if the sky was collapsing. Satisfied that it wasn't, he came back. Hanabi stared at him strangely. "I understand Iruka-sensei, but your parents?"

"They'll find a way," he huffed childishly. "They always find a way."

She smiled slightly. Hanabi started to relax. Okay, maybe this kid isn't so bad after all, but she was still not forgiving Iruka sensei for that.

Before she had time to think anything different, the lunch bell rang.

Hanabi, of course stayed behind to wait for her cousin……and surprisingly, so did Suzuka.

Unfortunately, Iruka waved them out.

Scene change

Kyoui wondered what Iruka-sensei could possibly want at a time like this.

"Kyoui-san," Iruka seemed hesitant. "I suppose you've noticed that you're the only one without a group."

She simply nodded.

"Well," he took a deep breath. "How do I say this?"

"Sensei?"

"Kyoui, you will have your own teacher."

She was taken rather aback. Did she do that badly?

"Please understand Kyoui-san," Iruka continued. "No one should know about this. It's……complicated, to say the least, but mostly I just don't want any feelings of favoritism and prejudice floating around."

Kyoui nodded. "You can count of me, Iruka-sensei."

"Now, naturally, Hanabi-san will be told, and obviously Neji-san has already been informed. You will go meet your teacher as soon as everyone else leaves. The story is, that I think you would do better with peers your age." She nodded for him to continue. Your sensei will come for you around sunset tonight."


	7. Kakashi

Kyoui faced the front of the class as everyone else was ushered in by Iruka (with the exception of Hanabi and Haru. They simply do not get_ ushered in_.)

"Alright," Iruka was again at the front of the class. "You will wait here until your jounin teachers arrive. When they do, you are out of my hands."

Everyone can discern the tiniest bit of relief. After today, was summer vacation for all the academy teachers (missions excluded), so Iruka could breathe again.

Kyoui waited with Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon……

……and waited……

……and waited……

……and waited……

Iruka sensei left to get home because he had a life.

……and waited……

……and waited……

……and waited……FOR TWO FUCK GOD HOURS!!!!!!

Because she was bored, she decided to help the trio get back at their teacher for being so damn lazy he didn't even bother showing up at the right time. In mere seconds, a chalkboard eraser perched on top of the door and a small puddle of apple juice stained the hardwood floor.

……Hey, just because people thought she was sweet and innocent and all that crap didn't mean she actually was.

Footsteps were heard outside the room and Kyoui returned to her seat and slapped on the angel mask.

Scene change

Kakashi leisurely made his way down the corridor to meet his new student. He could just imagine how they felt. Ah, the sweet smell of anger. After all, this was the same stunt he pulled all the time

It felt so good to be the one in control.

Kakashi stopped for a moment and casually glanced above the door. Sure enough, a black board eraser perched precariously on top. He should've known. Despite everything Iruka had told him (worriedly complained) about this little Kyoui-chan and what he's read in her profile, He didn't think they knew even a quarter of what she was really like.

'After all, the silent ones are always the most dangerous.'

The children watched patiently……Well, just about as patiently as twelve year olds (one is eleven) could be when it comes to Kakashi anyway.

Learning from past experiences he opened the door to let the eraser fall down, and stepped over the apple juice, but just right be fore the cleverly hidden trip wire. Konohamaru frowned, and here he had thought a triple layered trap would have worked.

_Squeeeeeeeeeeeak_

Kakashi winced. Evil squeaky floor boards……wait a minute. When he came yesterday, this wasn't the board that squeaked. That one was at least another four steps away. Whipping his head around he turned to find a barrage of kunai hurtling towards him at neck-breaking speed. His ninja instincts let him jump out of the way just in time, but then there was a painful blow on the back of his head. Reaching back there he felt something wet. Evil little children and their evil projectiles of paint.

His lazy eye drifted towards the Konohamaru squad. "My first impression is……I don't like you……At all."

At his foreboding tone, the Konohamaru corps, though they had already heard the many _flattering_ accounts of this particular jounin from Naruto, it did not prevent them from paling just slightly. After all, a jounin was a jounin no matter how incompetent they seem to be. However, Kyoui, though he saw her scoot back just slightly, didn't seem to have much fear of him. Then again, she couldn't really see him and was, of course, couldn't get very much paler anyway so you really couldn't tell.

Scene change

As soon as team 6 left with their jounin sensei, Kyoui stood up. She crossed the room to the window and knelt down to unhook the very last trap. Had Kakashi not tripped the first five traps, this one would have activated. A chalk bomb would have hurtled towards in with such speed any competent chuunin would have some trouble dodging. It was rigged with wires underneath the classroom floor. Its trigger was a loose board under the Inuzuka boy's desk……the one she had just been occupying.

Why was it under Koaru's desk and not hers? Simple, it wasn't her trap. In the second week of school Kyoui had already discovered the fine web of Shinobi wires all connected to that one seat in the back of the classroom. At first, it simply puzzled her why Koaru came early just to make sure no one sat at that seat.

It was actually far too complicated for any academy student to have set up alone, and though she admits that she, also had been meddling with the network more and more recently, it had the mark of many a prankster who set foot in this class room. In fact. The oldest wires had to have been at least five years old, though still in surprisingly good condition. She could only guess who first set it up.

A small chuckle accompanied with slight clapping snapped her out of her stupor. She stood up and seemed to stare out the window. A small upward twitch of the mouth was the only thing that indicated her amusement.

"So, how long exactly have you been watching me sensei?" She looked up to the ceiling and smiled.

"For a bit." He admitted as he swung down. "Interesting trap you laid there. When did you find the time to do it, Kyoui-san?"

"It's been there for quite a while now." She smiled a knowing smile. "Ever since you set it there sensei."

Naruto raised one eyebrow. He skills were far more developed than he thought they were. Unless he was mistaken she could already smell chakra (in a sense).

'_Foolish kit, did I not tell you she housed a demon? Did I not repeat time and again the potential her biju has always expressed as a child?' _

_'Yeah, yeah you damned fox. You're right, I'm wrong, the kid's a new Kami in the making.'_

_'No, not quite yet, but maybe in say ten or so years she'll earn herself nine tails like me. You'll have grown your tenth by that time I hope. That is, if you don't get killed by that Hokage of yours first.'_

_'Oh shut up.'_

"Well Kyoui-san? Shall we get acquainted?" He held out his hand. She grasped it firmly and allowed him to lead her out the door.

"It would be my pleasure."


	8. Not yet a Ninja

A small dark haired girl was just barely visible in the shadows created by the thick vegetation. Two kunai knives, both made of a black alloy that did not, could not reflect light, had there been any, to give away her position. Using the time to her advantage, she contemplated her next maneuver.

_Flash Back_

_"One hour."_

_"What?"_

_"You must keep conscious for one hour in a little game against me. This will be your genin exam."_

_"So there is a second test?"_

_"Most jounin teachers like to test their team's ability to work together. In fact, this exam was made for that sole purpose. However, you are special case. You won't be taking the regular test because I'm sure you know how to work well with yourself. Technically, you are not even a genin yet. You are the apprentice assigned to me, and if I think you're good enough, you will then, and only then, become a ninja." _

_End Flash Back _

There had been several, very close calls, too many close calls. At first, Shuushin had tried to simply take herself as far away as possible from her new sensei, to no avail. He was much faster than her. She had tried to out maneuver him, to back track, to loop around windings pathways, but he found her every time. Now, as a last act of desperation, she used her excellent chakra control (she's been practicing it since she was four) to weave an intricate, subtle genjutsu that completely hid her from the perception of any ninja, chuunin and below. Even jounin would find it rather annoying to decipher this particular jutsu.

She had used it once, when she was about nine. You see, Shuushin one beautiful sunny day on the 5th of may decide, it was high time she stretched her legs. So, she hopped out the window, gone into every room in the Hyuuga complex. Made funny faces at the elders while they doing their various activities. Burned a certain orange book that belonged to the head of the Hyuuga clan council (Neji told her it was evil) dropped a smoke bomb just outside of the complex. Chased two green blurs for a mile and a half. Walked twice around Konoha. Laid down a paint trap of neon green paint in the shopping district (it fell on this stick figure of a girl with gaudy pink hair and a disgustingly short red dress). And came back into her room through the front gates. The only ones who realized she had even left was Hinata who smiled and winked as they met at the entrance, and another branch member who was in the ANBU. He was the one who told her where she could even find the book from hell in the first place

So it was safe, to say, she would be fine for a small while. After all, if the genjutsu fooled all but two Hyuuga members, she had a fair enough chance to say it would work against a jounin.

……Right?

Kyoui suddenly found herself staring into a pair of cyan blue eyes, and before she registered, what had happened, she had been kicked out of the tree. The little genin surprised even her self, by actually landing on her feet.

Naruto watched amusedly as she slipped into a defensive position he knew was born from the infamous Juuken the Hyuuga clan was so fond of. Subconsciously, he noted that, this stance was. In a few ways, superior, and in a few other ways inferior, to the original stance one takes when attempting a Kaiten. For one thing, her arms were out stretched, but she was leaning back, with her weight solely on her left leg. It was not a stance you would take if you were going for balance. However, it was a stance that allowed you to slip from defense to attack and back in a matter of seconds. You must lose some of the solidness that makes a defensive stance strong and the sharpness that makes an attack lethal, but otherwise, a very wise move for someone who is indecisive.

Smiling, he charged while performing, his signature kage bunshin. He didn't expect what she did next.

As he approached, her Shuushin jumped up and spun in mid air while blasting chakra out of all her tenketsu. She was virtually in an oversized rasengan. It protected her, and at the same time, leaked out blades of chakra that provided a good offensive. He could even see the currents of magnetism that held her in place, but just barely. It took a lot, but with a juujinriki, it was a bargain you'd be a fool not to take.

All but one kage bunshin met their end in its rotation. Naruto suddenly disappeared all together.

She stopped spinning and landed. That was a fail safe, move, but to keep it up for the entire, what half an hour she had left, wouldn't be a good idea. Kyoui was on the edge. Throughout the entire fight, she could just barely sense his chakra, but it was there. Now it wasn't. For a hundred yard radius, there was no human chakra besides her own. When you considered the fact that she "sees" by chakra sensing, that's pretty intimidating.

Kyoui held out one hand in half a ram seal and closed her eyes. "_**Anshou Byakugan!**_"

Her eyes opened as they bled silver with 6 pure white blades extending from the center. Light (or lack thereof) colors, images for miles upon miles assaulted her mind, and for a second she was stunned. She had only used this a few times and still needed a tiny bit of time to get adjusted to the sights that replaced the former blankness.

If only it had taken just another fraction of a second for Naruto to strike.

The tell tale pulse of chakra, not to mention the smudge of yellow on the left of her vision. She barely dodged just in time.

Now she was confused. Iruka sensei said that you must say the name of the jutsu before using it, unless, of course, it is a Kekkei Genkai. The lack of an after shock and the fact that the chakra did not feel tainted, assured her that it, indeed, was not a bloodline of some sort. But then, how? Shuushin decided to file that thought away and ask him later.

She had to pull out all the stops now.

Naruto was puzzled. She was taking off her outer haori jacket to reveal a sleeveless version of those training clothes the Hyuugas always wore. On her arm, was the Raiden (lightning). She nicked her hand on the edge of a kunai and rubbed the blood on the seal. This child knew how to seal?

It confused Naruto even more when nothing actually happened. Frowning, he poofed up another wave of kage bunshin and sent them forward.

Before they could get with in five feet of the child they were electrocuted.

Now this was new. A smiling Naruto closed his own eyes. "_**Soragan!"**_

His eyes glowed a deep royal blue with a white pupil in the center. Everything he could see glowed with chakra. It was almost as if the energy was evaporating of of them, All except Kyoui. No, she was not using chakra, it was as if, instinctively, Lightning just suddenly decided it wanted to protect her……Just like sand protected Gaara, just like the wind protected him.

Grinning he flipped off the branch and engaged her in a Taijutsu match. She was better than he expected. No, her skill levels were nowhere near that of when he fought Lee as a Genin, and far from the flawless mastery (of the basics anyway) shown by Neji. However, the lightning filled in where she could not.

At last, he delivered a powerful kick to her chest, sending her flying towards a huge boulder.

The last thing Kyoui heard before she blacked out was a small ringing noise she couldn't identify.


	9. just good enough

**Hello again. Sorry I haven't updated to often and make a big fuss when I do. I have decided to give Naruto a Kekkei Genkai because, well, frankly, he deserves one. Kyoui has a mutated version of the Byakugan due to her tenant. Oh that and I'm sorry, to any loyal fans of Naruto. I know Neji's dad died, when he was four, would it be too much to ask for you to move it up for two years? Same thing happens.**

**Author's warning: I do not like Haruno Sakura. Sure she improves, but truthfully, I find her kind of fake. I mean after all, these, years, she's still after Sasuke with as much vigor as when he left her. Also, this medic nin thing. I just can't imagine her being one. It should be Hinata's profession and hers alone. Sakura seems to be aiming to use her knowledge in combat which kind of defeats the point of it, and neither does she risk very much while using them. She doesn't even have an attack to call her trump card. She just runs around and punches randomly. So. I won't say cuss her out or anything, and I won't be degrading her too much, but sorry if little bits of my dislike appear in the story.**

**Oh yeah, thank you sooo much to Book-manga-freak. As she is the only one to show support for me. Thank you, I had almost given up on this story when you first review. Yosh I will make sure this story prosers into the best story I can write! That's a promise, believe it!**

A small body was flying at an amazing speed across the clearing, only to be caught by a blond man wearing a bright orange T shirt and blue pants with flames climbing up from his right leg.

It took something big enough to turn a thousand acres of forest into wasteland to impress someone like Uzumaki Naruto. It took something even greater to earn his respect.

Naruto smiled. He had lied. He hadn't set the clock to one hour. Nah, how much fun would that be? He had let her hold her own until she could not longer. The results were surprising. Hyuuga Kyoui had not survived an hour like he'd hoped she would. Oh no, she stayed conscious for three. It was very impressive, for a genin of her stature, thought to be blind.

Her tactics weren't on par with Shikamaru's just yet, but then again few were. Her speed was not at Lee's, but Lee wasn't exactly normal. Her all around defense and offense weren't that of Neji, nor was her chakra control, that of Hinata's, but neither of them were your average everyday Shinobi either. She was pretty well rounded.

Naruto had not been going easy on her. Sure, that was no where near even a tenth of his real strength, but it still would have given any seasoned chuunin a difficult time. He knew. He tested it out himself.

When Haruno wasn't bitching about never making jounin, or not landing one with Sasuke, she was okay for him to practice battle maneuvers on.

_Flash back _

_A sixteen year old Naruto was carrying Sasuke's unconscious almost corpse on his back as he dragged the idiot back into Konoha. He was flanked by Konoha's most promising chuunin, and two jounin._

_Ikegata Ten Ten (Chuunin) Konoha's Weaponress, and one of Konoha's most competent kunoichi. She is apprenticed to Tokubestu Jounin Mitarashi Anko._

_Rock Lee (Chuunin) a Young Maito Gai in the making, he has learned 40 different Martial arts styles and mastered 10, though the Gouken remains his favorite. Deprived of chakra which some say he is just saving to perfect his dubbed __**SHINY TEETH NO JUTSU **__and equally frightening __**SUNSET HUG FEST NO JUTSU**__. God forbid either of them be real._

_Inuzuka Kiba (Chuunin) the pride and joy of the Inuzuka clan and one of the few males of that clan to have left a lasting impression of the inhabitants of Fire Country. _

_Aburame Shino (Jounin) the prodigy of his family with a 95 success rate on each and every mission_

_Hyuuga Hinata (Chuunin) currently one of the most prominent medic-nin in Konoha not to mention the inventor of the Saisei no Te, a renown fighting style that can not only attack and defend well, it also literally regenerates damage gained from battle (call it a heavily watered down version of Tsunade's genesis). If used in combination with her family techniques, she is virtually unstoppable. She can also perform various moves from several other styles including the __**Shiro Hakuchou Rendan**__ which was designed with the help of Uzumaki Naruto_

_Hyuuga Neji (Jounin) arguably the best Taijutsu master residing in Konoha. Second only to Maito Gai. Young as, he is, Neji Hyuuga had already mastered every known aspect of the Juuken, Gouken, and Mikazuki no Mai. Neji is one of the only males with enough precision in chakra control to be able to use the Saisei no Te in actual combat. He also has created (again with the Help of Uzumaki) the Kage Kurohyou Rendan._

_He-of-no-last-name Sai (Anbu) partnered with Naruto for a great many missions, his fighting style is very close to that of Uzumaki's……which is……no style at all. Sai, once a trained killer that acted with frightening effectiveness, now fights is a random whatever-the-hell-makes-sense-at-the-time fashion like Naruto. It is safe to say, his jutsu library (the ones he either made up or learned) can only be compare to that of Uzumaki._

_Uzumaki Naruto (Chuunin) since he's been gone for two years, there is little to tell. All anyone can say is, Naruto seems to be able to learn anything at an alarmingly fast rate._

_Hinata had already healed Sasuke well enough so that he doesn't die, but can't escape. They met Haruno Sakura on the way home._

_Haruno Sakura (Chuunin) once thought to be one of Tsunade's most skillful apprentices, now left in the dust by Hinata, is also a medic nin of quite some fame. However, little else can be said as she only focuses on the medical profession and focusing chakra on various parts of her body. She had absolutely no know Taijutsu style to speak of (except the chakra scalpel, and that's not a style.) Known to be a fairly nice and reasonable medic nin._

_At the sight of Sasuke, who she presumed dead, Sakura had flown into a fury._

_"You, You monster!" She struck him across the face. How could you, how dare you??????!!!!!!!!! You're nothing but a beast, a beast who kills his teammates you DEMON SPAWN!!!!!!"_

_Lee clamped a hand over her mouth (he had been told, heck the entire team had been told), but the damage was done._

_"Sakura," His voice was cold his eyes iced over. "Sasuke is not dead. Far from it. You have Hinata's miracle healing to thank for that. I brought Sasuke back to you as I promised. I'll carry him to Konoha for you because he's rather heavy."_

_With this, he shouldered her away and set of with new found speed (despite his exhaustion) towards home. Sakura was left on the receiving end of two disappointed looks (Lee and Hinata) and four different glares (Shino, Kiba, Neji, and Sai)._

_End Flash back_

From That day, Sakura had lost all respect in his eyes. Naruto would only speak to her if they were on missions. He knew it was going a bit too far. It had after all, been two years ago, but he still couldn't forgive her.

'_easy there kiddo. It's not like she ever apologized for it. She even went out of her way to make it worse'_

_'That was only for a few weeks Kyuubi-san'_

Kyuubi let out what (I guess) could be interpreted as a sigh and left him alone. The only time the kit ever called him Kyuubi-san was when he was upset and didn't want to talk.

Feeling his friend and mentor recede, Naruto exhaled slowly.

_'Gomen ne, Youma oniisan. Some things are just a bit difficult to forget.'_

_'Yeah, I know exactly what you mean.'_

Looking to the side, he found the dark lashes of his pupil's were fluttering.

Shuushin tried her best not to groan as she sat up. Damn, does it ever hurt. Every single part of her body ached like no tomorrow. Then she remembered.

"Don't worry.' He seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. "You passed, with flying colors might I add."

"But, but the alarm……"

"What alarm?" Naruto was treated to the previously unseen sight of a shocked Kyoui. "Mau, you did well, today, so dinners on me. How does ramen sound?"

"I dunno, I've never actually, had it. The cooks in the complex don't make ramen."

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN YOU HYUUGA!!!!!!!!!!**_." Naruto screamed to the heavens. "_**HOW DARE YOU DEPRIVE A CHILD OF THE JOYS OF RAMEN!!!!!!!!"**_

"Sensei?" sweat drop from Kyoui.

Well, that was before he threw her over his shoulder and ran at light speed to Ichiraku.


	10. Why am I surpised

**SHOUT OUT TO BMF!: Jaa, than you so much. I had hoped that Kyoui would be a well, rounded Shinobi. I mean, having her focus on the Juuken would be unreasonable since she is blind and all. But you know, I can't help thinking I made her a little too perfect. What can I say, I have a soft spot for the Hyuuga. I guess I'm trying to give Naruto some good material to work with. I mean, I can't just make her like super powerful right in the beginning because that would be as unreasonable as if Naruto-kun himself ravaged Konoha as a small baby. Just seems kinda wrong. **

**No offense if you don't but I think I like Neji better than Sasuke. At least he had the guts to admit that he had his ass kicked by Naruto (and learns from it). Sasuke's stuck in his little 'me against the world' thing (despite the fact that all of Konoha had tried it's best to spoil him rotten). But then again, it's not his fault. **

**Oh, and should there be any pairings? When should I have Neji find out that his baby sister is being trained by his best friend (besides Lee)? **

**Jaa, there is going to be a small SasuHina thing going on, but I decided to put the NejiNaru bit on hold for now. I mean, right now, they're just friends, and it's hard to find a good match for Hinata. Her dad would probably stomp her flat before she could even think about going for Kiba or Naruto, Shino's involvement is arguable (I'm Beginning to think the bugs take away emotion as well as chakra). To dump in Lee, Chouji, or Shikamaru is just being stupid. And I don't think there are any other choices since her being with Neji is incest and that would be bad for both of them. As for Sasuke, seeing him with any girl is rather difficult anyway.**

**Anyway, if you want to add another OC (like Kiba's cousin's friend's brother's girlfriend's sister's husband's aunt's uncle's niece's nephew's son or something) then feel free to review and or e-mail me. If you don't give me a name I will make up my own.**

Neji was not worried, at the moment. It doesn't matter if he had been pacing so much his uncle told him to please go outside because he was making the Hyuuga clan head dizzy. It doesn't matter if he had been wringing his hands together consistently for an hour. It doesn't if he was hopping roof to roof all over Konoha with his Byakugan blazing. He wasn't worried in the least bit.

"Hanabi?"

"Yes oneesan?"

"Has Neji niisan finally gone off the deep end?"

"Nah, Kyoui's just late today."

"Oh, I see. How long has she been out?"

"She was supposed to have returned 30 minutes ago."

"I see."

Neji was not over reacting. There were indeed very bad things that could happen to a blind girl if she had wandered into the wrong neighborhood. After all, Konoha was not as nice as many villages believed. It had thieves and muggers and criminal just like any other village, criminals that would kidnap a young Hyuuga girl and sell her pretty eyes to the Cloud, despite them being dysfunctional. Neji would not let that happen. I he finds that anyone had laid so much as a finger on his beloved little sister, that person will die.

Scene change

"Aaaaachoooo!"

"Naruto oniisan, do you have a cold?" A pair of pearly white eyes blinked up at him.

"Nah, somebody must be talking about me." He went back to eating.

Scene Change

Neji had found her. Neji had finally found her, but he was in shock. Now see, anyone lucky enough to see Neji in shock would tell you that it was a very funny thing. His eyes got really wide and it was always the left eye that twitched almost uncontrollable. Compare this to his usual composition and you will see why it is funny.

"Neji niichan!" Kyoui waved him over.

"Oi Neji!"

What he had expected, Neji did not know. But whatever he had expected, his precious little sister guzzling down ramen with the number one hyperactive knuckle headed ninja was sooo not it.

"What's going on here?" His voice still retained all the grace and dignity that a Hyuuga should have, even in this state, but there was still and edge to it that told them he demanded answers.

"I met Naruto oniisan today!" She pointed at the blonde. "I told him I've never had any before so he brought me here. He was even nice enough to treat me to my first six bowls." Sure enough there were about twelve bowls piled in front of her.

Fighting down the twitch that was bound to have started other wise, he gave a sigh and ordered all of them another round.

Come to think of it, Sabaku no Gaara had also acquired a heavy taste for the salty noodles. Maybe it was a Juujinriki thing.

Or maybe it's because everyone who hangs around with Naruto is forced to like ramen to a certain degree.

Neji found himself eating two bowls instead of his usual one.

Scene change

"So how is your sensei?" He asked as he carried her home getting weird looks form passer-bys (hey, how often is it that you see Hyuuga Neji**, The Hyuuga Neji**, walking down the street with a little girl draped over his back?

……I thought so.

"At first glance, he seems like a fool." She giggled. "But even if that is true, he is a powerful fool. And if not, then I'd hate to find out what Shinobi call real power. Sensei's chakra currents seems almost as strong as yours niichan."

"Are they really?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Possibly." She yawned before drifting off to sleep. Neji smiled as he took to the rooftops using chakra to dull the sounds of his footfalls. It was too bad he took on a team last year (by the request of the Godaime Hokage since they were one jounin short. He didn't think they'd actually pass the test.) . He would have to pay this sensei of hers a visit sometime soon. It'd better not be Anko or anyone equally as crazy.

Scene change

Kyoui sat on her futon as she gazed out into the courtyard. Today had been a hectic day, and truly, she was tired. However, the little Hyuuga couldn't find it in herself to go to sleep.

'_Something wrong kitten?'_

_'I'm alright, just a bit preoccupied. Uzumaki Naruto, Neji was right. He is an enigma no one has ever figured out.'_

Without warning, a messenger bird flew through the window. Kyoui felt around for the note.

**"Byakugan!"**

_Konbanwa Kyoui san!_

_Don't say you can't read this because you can. _

_Training starts tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp in training area 44._

_I expect you to be there __**on time**_

_Don't bother Neji about this._

_He'll freak out._

_Truly yours _

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Kyoui blinked. Rokubi did something that one might interpret as an unseen substitute for blinking.

_'There is something wrong with that man.'_

_'I'm inclined to agree with you Kyoukutou oneesan.' _

The moon saw the Hyuuga clan's youngest ninja (as of yet) drift of into dream land.


	11. I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND I'M GONNA LIKE IT

**Author's Notes: This time I decided to reveal a tiny bit about Shuushin's home life. I wasn't kidding when I said her past was like Naruto's own (except the being babied by Neji part). I hope no ones upset that I made Hiashi much more of a softie than the anime. I just can't see him as horrendously cruel. If he was, wouldn't Hinata have received the caged bird seal long ago? Wouldn't he have activated said seal on Neji when he saw him using the Kaiten and Rokujuuyonsho?**

**Anyway, the kana thing? Well, I didn't want to make her this perfect little angle down on luck. That wouldn't be real. Instead she is marred by a bad tempered, hot headed, dirty mouthed counter part. I plan on having this cause her grief later on. Don't worry, she'll get over them. A story's just boring without anything bad happening to the main character.**

**Oh yeah, there will be no main pairings. I'm not giving Sakura to Lee because I like Lee. Hinata and Sasuke will just barely be mentioned. I was gonna do a TemaShikaIno (cuz they're cute together) thing but I don't know how to fit that in. And my cousin severely objected to beta reading any yaoi so I can't do NejiNaru anymore.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Hinata had been an early riser for as long as she can remember. Every single day, she got up with the sun and went down to make a simple breakfast for herself and enjoy the tranquility of the morning before everyone else woke up.

Today, she woke up earlier than usual because she heard very soft footfalls near the kitchens across the yard.

'_Another kidnapping attempt?' _

Hinata, though still a rookie jounin, had not been promoted for naught. Immediately, she took action as she swiftly slid open her window and climbed out soundlessly. What she saw surprised her much more than any kidnapper, but at the same time, a part of her expected it all along.

In the kitchen, packing her lunch, was little Kyoui with her eyes ablaze.

_'She has the Byakugan!?!?!?'_

No, the fact, that Kyoui could find her way around did not surprise Hinata. That had been obvious for years. Of course, being the unobservant arrogant pricks they are, most of her clan did not. Neji had been too busy between his ninja duty and making sure no one in the family physically hurt her. Hanabi, like Neji, was too concerned for her physical health to realize that she was not as hopeless as they had thought.

……Oh, and her father had know for ages, he just never had the time to look into it or tell anyone.

Activating her own doujutsu, she took a closer look at her little cousin.

_'No, that's not the Byakugan,'_ She observed. _'At least, not completely.'_

True enough, her eyes had gone form their snowy white to a faded blue. The veins still appeared at her temples, but they were not quite as prominent as those that graced Hinata's. Still, the pattern of chakra was freakily similar.

_'Well, no, the coils took an extra twist right behind the retina, and the power of this Neo Byakugan doesn't have the 360 range the former has.'_ Hinata shook her head. The lack of power and the incomplete range was probably due to her age. As for the extra coils, there is a chance that they'll straighten out once she gets older.

Three emotions washed over Hinata as soon as she got over the shock: relief, fear, and anger.

She was relieved, that Kyoui, possibly, might be able to live a more normal life. Her fear came form the realization of what the council would do to the 'Sin of the clan' if they found out, that possibly, she could be a threat to them. And finally anger. What right did they have to treat Kyoui this way? She has yet to do a thing to them (unless of course you include being born without their precious Byakugan)! Stupid old farts (missions with Naruto were starting to rub off on her), couldn't see what a good thing they have (And these were the people who referred to themselves as all seeing).

Hinata was already back in her room before she realized.

_'Why was Kyoui-chan even up that early?' _But before she could cross the courtyard again, the little girl was gone.

Scene Change (well not really)

A small smile graced unseen lips as the second and now only occupant of the room saw what transpired. Sweet, sweet little Hinata, he would have to remember to thank her later. Had it been somebody else, his niece would have been nothing more than dead.

He knew it had been a good idea to tell her.

Scene change (again)

Again and again, kunai and shuriken whistled through the air, each impaling at least one adversary. The scent of blood and decay hung like a wet blanket in the damp morning air.

To be fair, it _was_ the Forest of Death. Hesitation had left her long ago, but that didn't mean that regret and guilt did not linger.

"**Rasen!"** The ball of chakra blasted through the advancing creatures. Still they advanced. After all, what monster wants to pass up an easy breakfast?

She checked her watch as soon as she stopped. It was 7:30. She had only a half an hour left.

"Oh #$ this. **Tatsumaki!**" The attack and defense properties of this jutsu were rather lacking. However, if you wanted to escape a sticky situation real quick real soon, this was the way to go.

She spun like she did before, but it was at an angle and she took away the magnetic pulse. This catapulted her off faster than any monster could follow. Luckily for her. She crash landed at the front of the tower (Anko's tower) just as clock beeped 8.

After a few minutes she had enough strength to lift her head and glare at her sensei. A few more gave her enough to attempt sitting, but as soon as she tried, a sharp pain ran through her forearm. Kyoui recognized the areas that hurt and silently cursed everything under the sun (except ramen, Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi of course).

Everyone in the world except the three people mentioned simultaneously sneezed. Following the sneeze, they all felt a wave of killer intent (some more than others).

Shuushin had broken her wrist, and damn it, she was _**NOT HAPPY!**_

"YOU MOTHER !#$ER! WHAT THE #$ DID YOU THINK YOU WERE $&ING WITH YOU !$#(&$$#$&(((($#$#&&())())(&$&&$#&u&&&(((&&&&(()(&)((&$()(()!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto backed away slightly. His new, very pissed off, student was changing.

Her normally pale skin took on a dark tan. Her eyes turned an evil looking black. And her long silky hair receded into her head and spiked up (think of going Super Saiyan except she's not turning blond).

Every living thing in the world who hadn't been scared shitless the first time was definitely struck hard this time. Even the Kage hid under their desks in fetal position while crying for their mommies.

Naruto swallowed as this new Kyoui disregarded her wrist and simply hopped onto her feet. With a bellow of rage that range frightfully through fire country, she lunged at him.

Despite the increase, in speed and agility, she still wasn't good enough.

The new Kyoui blacked out and once again returned to normal.

Scene change

Healing chakra enveloped his hand as he passed it over her wrist several times. Given a couple of hours, they will heal nicely.

See, Hinata and Neji were slowly and steadily, becoming a constant in his life. And you just can't hang out with the most revered medic nin since Konoha's own Godaime Hokage and Not pick up a few things.

Thinking back he let out a sigh. He knew, oh he knew that you shouldn't put a new student through this kind of stress the second day you meet them, but dammit, it was so hard to resist. He needed to find out whether or not she had the ability to fight multiple enemies instead of trying to escape only one.

That and the monsters' chakras blended in almost perfectly with nature chakra. He wanted to know if she could find her way around that even when it was impossible to risk the lag time that accompanied her Anshou Byakugan.

Naruto didn't expect her……Tatsumaki was it?

He didn't expect any broken bones or serious injuries.

And he didn't expect a transmutation or the amount of killer intent…

…Okay, he expected the killer intent, but definitely not that bad.

_Flashback_

_It had been a little over ten minutes since she started chasing him around the forest. It was just his luck that she was dominant in the right hand._

_Naruto jumped aside at the last minute so Kyoui's hand buried itself inside a tree trunk. Using this opportunity, he cast a minor sleeping jutsu on her._

_Catching her before, she actually fell, he picked her up and headed back to the castle at a gentle pace (so he doesn't jar any sore spots)._

_End flashback_

Luckily, by the time he had gotten back to the tower, she seemed to have returned to normal (long hair, pale skin, ect…)

There was a small groan as she woke up.

"Sensei? What happened?" He looked at her incredulously.

"**You don't remember?**' She shook her head.

"All I remember was passing out while using Tatsumaki."

He sighed. "I decided to test you. You shot yourself off that 60 mph and broke your wrist when you landed. Long story, short, you turned into a nutcase on me and went for my head. I knocked you out and brought you back here."

He watched as her eyes grew wide at his brief description.

Kyoui looked down at her hands.

_'Way to ruin everything you little bitch! He'll never teach you now! All I wanted was to be a ninja. Is that too much to ask? I'm such a moron! '_

Subconsciously, she began to change.

Naruto placed himself back on guard.

"You're a bastard." The voice was shaking now. "You're a goddamn bastard!"

The spiky hair girl pointed an accusing finger his way.

"She has to deal with all those sons of bitches back at the Hyuuga clan, and now you have to be added to the mix?" There was no killer intent this time. She seemed to merely be stating a fact. "All she ever wanted to do, was become a Ninja. All she ever wanted, was to show the world that she wasn't completely worthless. God knows she's one of the best damn kunoichi this pathetic excuse for a village ahs ever seen. I want to know. WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SHATTER HER DREAMS LIKE THAT!"

Naruto's features remained unchanged.

"Who are you?"

"If you're think Rokubi no Kurohyou, better know as Kyoukutou, then you're wrong." A small smirk crossed her face as a flash of confusion crossed his. "I am the price the initial Hyuuga had to pay to gain that Kekkei genkai. I am the second level of the Byakugan. I am everything Kyoui is not. I am Kana." She finished in a threatening hiss.

"Then Kana-san."

"What?" The voice was icy cold.

"Tell Kyoui-chan to take over again so we can submit her apprentice application, hm?"

In two seconds, Naruto found himself tackled to the floor and hugged to death by an ecstatic Hyuuga…….

……Ecstatic Hyuuga…..

……That's scary.


	12. sorry and an interest

**Author's note: In answer to Krackengirl's review I will clarify that Shuushin-chan has schizophrenia. For those who don't know, this is a personality disorder. She has two minds basically. When Kyoui is feeling angry, or upset, Kana takes over.**

**As for Kana, well, in short, she's a crazy little psycho bitch with an attitude problem of Sasuke proportions. She's much faster and stronger than Kyoui, but she has np self restraint or sense of stratagy. That and her chakra control's been shot to hell. (think of it as comparing Hinata and Kiba)**

**And to BMF I'm really sorry I can't do NejiNaru, but please don't be mad at my beta. See, he's a dude so……there were a few complications.**

**Anyways, my parents dragged me into a vacvation in vietnam, and the only access I have here is the cyber café and you're not aloowed tosave on those. I'll freehand the new chapter but it'll take a while to type them out when I get back to america. In the menatime, for those who do not know japanese very well:**

**Shiro hakuchou rendan (white swan barage) – Hinata launches the victim into the air with a palm thrust to the chest and paralyzing the victim (partially) then leaps into the air and from there uses a number of Juuken strikes combined with several katas from the Gouken and some style Naruto never told her the name of**

**Kage Kurohyou rendan (shadow panther barage) – this one is much more simple in theory. Oponent is kicked sideways, backwards, upside down and then finally into the air, from there, Neji uses the hakke rokujuuyonsho and then finishes off with the ending four moves of the Uzumaki Naruto Rendan**

**Saisei no te (hand of healing) – um……Juuken + gouken + Naruken (snippets Naruto's random taijutsu) while healing yourself.**

**Kaiten (spin) – one of Neji's trump card. In my story I make it so that the user must cement themselves upon the ground with chakra to prevent them from flying off at dangerous speeds.**

**Rasen (orb) – an incomplete kaiten with electrical currents. The air being spun is not woven quite as tightly and leaks out in small wisps (sharp ones). Because of this it is both ofense sive and defensive. Shuushin found out along time ago, that when you touch something, some of your own electricity transfers to that something (her morethan others, and so electrifies the ground by dragging her feet (like most Hyuugas at the start of the kaiten) there fore giving it a negative charge. Then she leaps up and uses the kaiten part way while emiting a positvie current around her orb and a negative one aroudn her body. This keeps the orb floating and her floatign in the middle of the orb so she doesn't chrash into the walls and hurt herself (this is often the problems with weak kaitens)**

**Tatsumaki (maelstrom) – a kaiten with no control whatseoever. If you have a failm of chakra over yourself you should be un hurt, but since Kyoui passed out right in the middle of it, her landing wasn't quite so smooth.**

**Sensei (teacher)**


	13. SHE'S NOT YOU!

"Hey sensei, where exactly are we going?" The pair of shinobi was leaping from branch to branch through the forest. "The Hokage tower is to the northeast, why are we headed towards the western gate?"

"As Hyuuga Kyoui, you are already a genin, the apprentice of Uzumaki Naruto." Kyoui was confused. I mean, okay, that was rather obvious. "But, you are not my apprentice."

"What do you mean?" Kyoui almost missed the next branch and Naruto had to pull her a bit so she didn't break a leg.

"I know you're a Juujinriki Kyoui-chan." This time she actually did miss the next branch, but she saved herself by propelling herself with chakra and catching the next branch after that. "It is in your records. These are highly classified though, and only ANBU level shinobi can access them."

"But…"

"There's no way you can be a teacher unless you are a regular jounin and not an Anbu? True enough, but I do have some connections hear and there."

"But sensei…"

"How can you not be my apprentice of you are actually Hyuuga Kyoui and I am Uzumaki Naruto? Easy, I'm not."

"What?" down she fell, but at least she landed on her feet……and rolled.

"My name, my real name, is Kazama Sasageru. In the Shinobi world, they know me simply as Gisei."

"G-Gisei? As in _**THE**_ Gisei? As in the Void Shinobi? As in the Human Sacrifice? As in the hunter-nin Gisei?" Not often is one treated to the sight of a dignified Hyuuga falling flat on her butt while twitching uncontrollably. Naruto chuckled and hauled her up.

"Technically, a hunter-nin is considered a regular jounin, as is the Tokubetsu status. They are allowed teams or apprentices. Since you don't have a team and are a juujinriki, it's kinda pointless to go through all that D mission crap."

"But…"

"Apprentices are allowed higher mission, because even if worse comes to worse, the jounin only has one genin to look out for."

"And…"

"The name thing? It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Nu-uh. You still haven't taken a new identity."

"What's…?"

"So the cloud doesn't get any ideas and attacks you on mission," Naruto reasoned. At his student's prodding he whispered, "And so that Neji doesn't kill me as soon as he finds out."

Satisfied the little Hyuuga beckoned for her sensei to move on.

Scene Change

Mitarashi Anko was growling. That BASTARD! HOW DARE HE BE LATE! Especially when meeting a woman of HER status? Of course, she had conveniently forgotten the fact that she had been almost ridiculously early.

"If he is even half as late as Kakashi, I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" The people in the dango shop inched slowly away from the crazy woman.

"Anko-sensei, maybe you should calm down."

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO…" She noticed that the one speaking to her was a friendly sounding hunter-nin in a familiar blue uniform. You don't often see hunter-nin in blue…and neon blue at that……How did this idiot become a hunter-nin?

"Alright, alright, alright," she grumbled. Taking a moment to examine her vict-client, she smiled the only way she seems to know how to (evilly). "We got work to do."

The customers who blinked missed the split-second shuunshin that removed the three shinobi from the restaurant.

Scene change

"Alright." The purple haired woman sat down on a small couch in what appears to be a living room (I say this because normal people do not have skulls, weapons, and take-out boxes and a gun metal torture device of some sort scattered through out their living rooms [although the device seems to just be a very creepy looking coffee table). "So what're you doing? Smuggling a Hyuuga out of this dump, or just that mystery shinobi kinda thing?"

"We'll go for mystery shinobi?" Is it even possible to sweatdrop through a hunter-nin mask? "Sorry I didn't tell you before, but she's my apprentice. I need to give her a good secret identity."

"I see." She stared at Kyoui some more. "What's your name?"

"Hyuuga Kyoui Anko-san." She may seem emotionless on the outside, but on the inside, Shuushin was more than just a little bit edgy.

_'Nee-chan is insanity contagious?'_

_'Until I met these two, I was sure it wasn't._

"That explains it!" Anko started laughing her head off. "And I hahahaha thought haha this was a business kind of thing hahahahahaha!"

"What do you mean?" How do you look indignant when your entire face is covered?

"HAH just admit it already." Anko was wiping tears from her eyes. "You just don't want Neji to kick your ass to hell and for Hizashi to kick it back!"

"Have you forgotten our less-than-friendly relationship with the Cloud?"

"Come one, you're Gisei. What can the cloud do that you can't stop?"

"Damn you _eeeeeevil_ woman."

Anko's gaze was fixed upon Shuushin once more. "You're blind aren't you?"

"Eto……"

"Yah know, I was pretty damn sure the Hyuugas would have done something drastic by now."

"Like……?"

"Like disown you or lock you up because of the shameful sin of not bearing the blessed _Byakugan!_" The last part was Anko's worst imitation of a Hyuuga which sent Kyoui into giggles.

"They did the later." She smiled. "But I'll let you in on a little secret. Hiashi Ji-san doesn't know how to buy locks……or use them apparently."

Anko roared with laughter. "Oooohhh dirty little secret. The Hyuuga clan leader can't operate locks. I can't wait to tell everyone I meet. It'll cause a riot!" She rolled her eyes

"Yeah, and maybe pigs will learn to fly," Sasageru mumbled. That earned him a (fake) mace to the head.

"Hm….let me see. The best disguise is an obvious one." A devil-like smile spread across her lips. "We need something that screams Hyuuga, but doesn't…."

An hour later found Kyoui in a mock version of the Hyuuga robes (Neji's shippunden clothes). The hakama (pants) were done in several different shades of pale lavender. The top was a simple snow-white closed kinagashi (male yukata top) with the sleeves roughly chopped off instead of the Hyuuga's traditional haori (Neji's shirt…thing). And for the final touch, her hitaiate was pulled over her eyes.

_Flash back_

_"How about this?" Anko cooed. "You look absolutely precious."_

_"Anko-sensei….." Naruto sweatdropped, "Even though you are able to, I doubt a genin of her skill level can fight in a kimono of all things." (Said kimono was in a dark shade of violet with bright yellow star designs._

_"Oh fine spoil my fun." _

_A couple minutes later…….._

_"Oh HELL NO." _

_"You're being too stingy." Naruto's hands were itching to strangle the crazy woman._

_The attire was a pair of light blue, very VERY __**VERY **__short spandex shorts. Bandages were wrapped around her torso. A purple vest that ended 3 inches below her arms lay upon bare shoulders. There was a piece of triangular cloth was wrapped around her waist so he kinda had a skirt (which was shorter than the shorts). To finish the out fit outfit, Anko added a pair of thigh high leather boots._

_"ANKO! SHE'S LOOKS LIK A F#KING PROSITUTE!"_

_"FINE YOU PICK OUT SOMETHING!"_

_Ten minutes later_

_Naruto's choice were: black shinobi pants, a fishnet shirt. A tank top over it and a cream colored trench coat left open._

_"Boring" there was a yawn from Anko._

_"Practical." The blonde man growled back._

_"You ask for my help but don't even listen to my advice!"_

_"Your so called advice isn't helping one bit!"_

_Leaving the so-called adults to their fighting, Shuushin wandered into the closet on her own._

_End flashback_

"You know I actually think that turned out pretty well."

Naruto (just to prevent confusion) glanced at his student.

"I'm never asking Anko for help again." He muttered. Shuushin picked two different outfits. The robes and what looks like a Neji + Lee + TenTen outfit (she had on a spandex suit but it was purple and came to her knees, a belt with many more slots than the standard ninja stuff and what looked like Neji's jacket/sweater thing with only one rectangle and left open.). She was wearing the team Gai outfit.

"What do you want your name to be?" Naruto asked. Now that you have a new look, you'll need a name to go with it."

"A new name…" she lapsed into silence. "……One that is so obvious…that they wouldn't suspect me……"

Naruto was thinking too, but the names coming into his mind, well, they were okay. But they definitely weren't good enough…After all, she'll be found out at some point. The least, he can do is make that as humiliating as possible.

"I got it! Or at least, I'm pretty sure I've got it."

"What?"

"Kaijuu, my new name is Akuchino Kaijuu."

"Monster of impure blood? Are you sure?"

"That's what they've called me" the smile on her face was a bitter one, "so why not? It would make things……interesting, don't you think?"

"Kaijuu…" He let it roll of his tongue experimentally. "I kinda like it. I doubt even Neji would recognize such a thing."

"Exactly," Her eyes darkened. This earned her a swat on the head.

"Kana…"

"Fine bastard, kill mah fun," her eyes turned white again.

* * *

Alright, I'm sorry, that was stupid. Honestly, I couldn't really think of stuff for this chapter and with AP classes weighing down on me and all, I'm just pooped.

anyway, thank you to all my reviewers, if there's anythign you'd liek to see in this sotry, feel free to throw em out. Any who does that will be given the title of co author!


	14. Why does this keep happening?

Wow, it's been a while huh

Wow, it's been a while huh

Anyway, disclaimer: I dunna own this

--

"Target captured." a scowling Hanabi held their "mission" up by the scruff of its neck as her teammate and his puppy growled at it.

"Alright team; let's report to Hokage-sama." Sasuke sighed. Never thought he'd being seeing this menace again.

And so, Team 6 was subjected to another squeeze fest that ended the last moments of freedom granted to the bane of any genin's existence.

……Kaoru was laughing like a maniac on sugar high

……Suzuka felt sorry for the poor thing

……Hanabi had an evil looking smirk on top of her head as she imagined what would happen if the stupid animal had been squeezed hard enough to pop.

After the Fire Lady walked out of the Godaime's office, she held out another scroll.

"Blah blah, you next mission is to go shopping for some old geezer……"

"OH HELL NAW!!" The Inuzuka practically blew up. "Come on, Hokage-sama, for once, just once, let us do something else."

"KAORU, YOU ARE GENIN YOU'RE IN NO POSITION TO REQUEST MISSIONS!"

"But Iruka senseeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Both he and his puppy whined "These missions are waaaaaaaaaaaay too easy for my ninja talents! You agree with me don't you Hiroshi?"

There was a bark of confirmation. Unfortunately for Kaoru, Iruka didn't seem to find the testimony of a puppy sufficient evidence of the team's ability. Fortunately, Hanabi had been trained since childhood to talk her way through most situations.

"Iruka-sensei," she began calmly, "Although I know you have your reasons for keeping us within the village. Is it not to our disadvantage that we are kept from fully experiencing our line of work? Furthermore, you said it yourself, sensei, we are genin. On a C class mission, the most you would encounter are roadside bandits. For we who have been trained at the academy not to mention the two months of training with a jounin, even if we learned nothing else, we should be more than a match for any of them."

Iruka was stuck. It's been a long time since anyone's gotten Iruka in a rut. Most people don't usually bother, since Iruka (though he didn't seem like it) was one of the most stubborn shinobi Konoha even gave birth unto. But then of course, likewise was Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Fine" he frowned as he picked up a scroll, "Your mission is to deliver a package to a village in Tea country. The customer expects it there in four days."

Sasuke nodded and caught the scroll Iruka threw at him and smirked like he always did.

Scene change

"Man, I was thinking we were never gonna get here!" Kaoru was practically levitating out of the gates next morning. The chuunin guards that saw barely managed to suppress their laughter. They remembered only too well how their first C-class mission went.

As soon as they reached the edge of the forest, the team took to the trees. With the dead line of four days and Tea country so near at hand, it wasn't like they really needed to. However, no one had any complaints about it. Kaoru was too excited, Suzuka was simply glad not to be doing a D ranked mission, and Hanabi wanted to reach Tea country in time to catch their showing of Princess Fuuin: Lost in Darkness……what? She IS a GIRL!

It was a rather uneventful trip otherwise; at least until Sasuke felt the familiar prickling sensation of chakra. Maybe it was time to pull the same stunt that Kakashi had.

A fireball erupted from nowhere and burnt the jounin to a crisp.

Hanabi leapt into action right away and used a kaiten to deflect the rest of the flame away from her team, but that gave the other ninja time to plan another attack.

It would have succeeded too, had not Hiroshi bitten his hand before the poor puppy got knocked out of the way. Luckily, Kaoru managed a quick substitution jutsu so the poor little thing landed in his arms instead of the tree. It was a good thing too. His kunai had flow with enough force to pierce through the thick oak.

But the ninja had a counter measure. Out of nowhere he threw several curved blades attached to chains, and while it didn't hit the genin, it did hit the branches they were standing on and weakened them greatly. It wasn't long before the genin found themselves falling 40 feet to the ground. Or they would have.

Some would say that the Kaitou family wasn't really a full blown ninja clan, reason being that they didn't really have a bloodline. Well, whoever they are, they're depressingly wrong. Their bloodline is not prominent, but there are certain things only the Konoha thieves (kaitou means thief) are able to do. One of them, for instance is weaving something like a safety net of chakra strings in ten seconds flat whenever they seem to be panicking. It was this that prevented the poor genin from falling to their deaths.

"Kaoru, I need a diversion!" The only female team member whispered harshly. A feral smile made its way across the boy's faces, showing his sharper-than-normal canines.

"I'd be glad to." He whipped out five kunai and threw them all at once at their enemy. Of course, he wasn't the most accurate person in their graduating class so it came as no surprise when none of them hit their mark. But then again, they didn't need to.

"TSUUGA!" Suddenly, the random ninja was hit by a mini humanized tornado. For a second, he was out of it. Unfortunately for him, as a well trained kunoichi, that one second was all Hanabi needed.

Before he knew it, over half of his tenketsu had been sheared shut, courtesy of one very pissed off little Hyuuga heiress. Only after Kaoru had to kick him in the head one last time, did they hear a soft clapping, and their thought to be dead jounin sensei emerged from the shadows of the trees.

……Um yeah, they weren't too happy about that.

"Huh?...wait……WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" screamed the enraged Inuzuka. "WE THOUGH YOU DIED!!"

"Be quiet gaki." Sasuke brushed past him to tie up the chuunin. "I was testing you to see if you could handle a surprise attack on your own, apparently I over estimated you level of maturity. Now, go somewhere else while I investigate this pathetic mercenary."

Growling they leapt into the trees.

With a completely different expression, Sasuke glared down menacingly at the unfortunate chuunin. "So what exactly were you trying to accomplish?"

"None of your beeswax pretty boy." His left eye gave a minute twitch. He hated the difficult ones. Sadly almost all ninja fell into that category, himself included. It had nothing to do with Naruto constantly poking fun at his masculinity. He punched the poor unfortunate chuunin. You know what, screw interrogation techniques. He was just gonna beat the crap out of this fool until he had all the information he wanted, and then some.

……Maybe Kakashi's laziness had gotten to him.

From some random tree tops about a half a mile away team 6 heard a distant scream.

……Kaoru pouted and muttered insults about his Jounin teacher under his breath for making him loose sight of the squirrel he and Hiroshi had been chasing for the past five minutes. It'd been so close too.

……Suzuka wondered what exactly his teacher was doing and whether or not the poor man who ambushed them would make it home in one piece.

……Hanabi just carried on with tossing her kunai up and down idly.

"He's having a lot of fun back there isn't he?" He commented off handedly. The other two could only nod.

Suddenly, the Uchiha walked into the clearing almost boredly.

"Alright, since the mission is obviously no longer at the level we took it for I'm forced to give you two options. The first being we can simply turn back and have others investigate or we can go ahead and finish what we were set out to do. Frankly in my opinion, the first option is stupid, but rules are rules. The second however will probably drag along a couple of back-ups because of the threat to Hanabi."

"Wait why me?"

Her answer was the Kumo hitai-ate that Sasuke pulled out of his pocket.

Scene Change

Meanwhile, Tsunade had been napping in the mist of her paperwork when she was woken by a childish is belittling voice.

"Not much of a Hokage, are you?" the little snake commented. At her glare he held up his tail with the message tied neatly to it. "Uchiha-san ran into a snag with his genin team's first C-ranked mission."

After reading the message, she dismissed the snake. Before anything else, she locked her door, and then turned to a plain looking mirror on her wall. Scowling a little at what she had to say next, she took a deep breath.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall tell the orange one of my call. It's important so make haste. Right now we have no time to waste, believe it." She grumbled out. Miraculously, the young man's smiling face appeared. "Someday Naruto, I'm going to kill you for making that code phrase."

He just kept grinning impudently. She sighed and told him the situation.

"I want you and Your apprentice there pronto. I trust she's prepared for this kind of thing?"

"Wakarimashita" he said suddenly devoid of emotion and faded away.


End file.
